Resocializing
by toolazytofindaname
Summary: It's been exactly ten years since the Uchiha-massacre, and Sasuke is having a bad day. So what happens when Sakura and Naruto tries to cheer him up? I admit it; I suck at summaries, but just read the story, okay?
1. A bad day

Okay… this was an idea I got after reading ahnehyeah18's fanfic 'Penumbra'. Somewhere in the story I had to take a break from it to do something else, and then I started thinking about how it would turn out (I practically made up the whole story!), when I read on, and it didn't turn out that way, I decided to write it down at upload it. I won't say my 'version' is better, (cuz ahnehyeah18's story is fantastic!) it's just different.

**Title**: A bad day

**Prompt**: Biscuits

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters (except Atsuo, he's mine)

* * *

_Blood._

_Blood all over._

_At the walls, at the ground, at the bodies strewn around the place._

_He ran._

_More blood._

_At the door to his house, at the floor as he entered; ignoring to order to stay away._

_All over._

_His once so glorious family now scattered everywhere in the Uchiha compound._

_His family, his parents, his… 'Mom?' *sniff* 'Dad?'_

Sasuke sat up in his bed, panting heavily, the picture of his brother standing over the dead bodies of his parents slowly fading, but never really disappearing. He closed his eyes – and quickly opened them again when the picture reappeared. It seemed going back to sleep was not an option. He glanced at the clock at his night-stand. _Might as well get up…_

Memories from the night's nightmare started flowing back as Sasuke entered the graveyard once again. He came there at least once a' week, and had already been there twice this week. But today was special. An anniversary, if you will. And his teammates had felt it too. They didn't know that _that _was the reason, but he had been extra grumpy today; had snapped at them more than twice as much as usual. He had even attacked Naruto with the intent to kill for some insult that he didn't even remember.

"Hey Mom, Dad" Sasuke muttered as he dropped down in his usual spot, his back resting against the tombstone. The sexton had created that little spot for him, when he on several occasions had found Sasuke sitting there, between the flowers neatly planted in front of the stone. As he sat there he remembered how Naruto had looked confused at him when he had attacked him. He could still see Kakashis surprised face when he had seen the anger and hatred in his eyes. But the worst was Sakura. She had looked at him with something dangerously close to fright. She had actually been scared _of_ him, not for him. And that was when it occurred to Sasuke what he had done. He had taken a step back of sheer surprise at what he had been about to do. Then he had turned around and simply walked away without a word. He hadn't known what else to do; he just needed to be alone. The other had called out for him, but he had started to run. Naruto had yelled after him, but Kakashi then said something that had made the blonde quiet. "*sigh* what am I gonna do? At this rate I won't be sleeping tonight, and then I'll just be in an even darker mood tomorrow…"

"Mr. Uchiha?" A slightly uncertain voice drew Sasuke out of his musings.

"Hm? Atsuo? How many times shall I tell you to just call me Sasuke?"

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. *slight smile* Uhm… I found these at the market the other day, and I remember you used to eat them whenever you came here, so I took the liberty to buy you some." Atsuo, the sexton, said as he held out a little pack of sweet biscuits. Sasuke looked at them for a little while then reached out for them.

"You really shouldn't have."

"Oh, it's nothing, Sasuke. I remember when you came to me, almost crying because they had stopped selling them, so when I found them I figured I should as well give them to you."

"Hn. Thank you. I really do owe you a lot…" Sasuke said as he opened the pack of biscuits. He wasn't really sure he could actually eat them – they were rather sweet after all – but he would try, if not then just for the nostalgia of it, seeing as his mother used to buy them each time they visited the graveyard.

"It is my job, Sasuke, and I really enjoy it when you are here. – You are the only one really talking with me."

"Hn." Sasuke couldn't help but smirk a little at the irony of that. Him, who never really talked at all, was the only one actually talking to the gravedigger. But then again; Atsuo had been the one to bury his family, and he had been there every day, when Sasuke was there.

"Well, I better get going. I have to bury one from the old people's home."

"Hn." Sasuke knew he should probably have said something more, but he knew Atsuo understood.

"See you around, Sasuke."

"Ah." As Atsuo left, Sasukes attention was drawn to a little family visiting a grave two rows in front of where he was sitting. A mother, an old man and a little girl. With his keen eyes Sasuke was able to make out a rather new date – only about a week ago. From the name and the age, he realized that it was probably the woman's husband. The little girl wasn't crying, but Sasuke figured that she had yet to find out that her father wasn't ever coming back. Poor girl. She seemed to be about the same age as Sasuke had had when his family died. That was probably the worst thing about the death of his family. There were so many things he just never got to try: so many memories he could have had; so many things that could have happened. Maybe he would have finally gotten the pet he had begged for so long. Maybe his dad would have finally acknowledged that he, Sasuke, was his son as well; not only Itachi. Maybe he would have gotten that little brother or sister he had secretly wished for, so he would no longer be the youngest, the weakest – so he had someone to look out for, the way Itachi had looked out for him.

"Here" a little voice said, and brought Sasuke back to the real world. He had been so lost in his thoughts about what his life could have been like, that he hadn't even noticed the little girl walking over to him with a single flower in her hand, which she was now holding out to her. "For your family." Sasuke looked at the girl and then at her mother who was giving him a sympatric smile. He guessed she had told her little girl about him. Sasukes eyes then moved back to the girl who was still holding out the flower to him. He reached out to accept it, if not anything else, then just to make the little girl happy. She seemed to really want him to take that damn flower.

"Thank you" he said quietly and then he remembered the biscuits Atsuo had given him. "Want a biscuit?" he asked, and saw how the girls face seemed to brighten a little. He felt slightly tempted to give a little sad smile of his own. He almost did when he saw her face brighten even more as he handed her the biscuit. Seemed it was her favorite. He remembered his mother had once told her, that she had started the tradition with the biscuits, because Itachi never wanted to go to the graveyard, so she needed something that would make him almost look forward to go – and the biscuits had worked, seeing as it was his favorites, and he only got them when they went to the graveyard. Their father had scolded him for only going because of the biscuits, when he should really go to honor the dead. Mikoto had then argued that it was better than not going at all, and that had been the end of the discussion. It was the only time Sasuke remembered his father scolding Itachi for something that wasn't not going to a family meeting.

Oh, how he wished he could just have had a little more time with them! For the first time in what felt like years, a single tear made its way out, though never growing big enough to leave the corner of his eye.

"Sasuke?" A light feminine voice drew Sasuke from his brooding, and he lifted his head to look at the owner of the voice. He was thankful for the hair that had fallen into his face and hid the tear from their view.

Even though she couldn't see the tear, Sakura could still tell that something was wrong. Even for a normal, more emotional person, Sasuke looked sad. And honestly; why else would people be sitting at the graveyard? Sure they, her and Naruto, were there, but that was because it was the shortest way to her house. Slowly, she made her way to him, her eyes full of worry, leaving Naruto to just stand and watch. When she was close enough she bend down and moved the hair from his face; her eyes immediately locking at the single tear in the corner of his right eye.

"Oh, Sasuke" she whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear, as a delicate finger gently caught the tear before she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sasuke looked up at Naruto, who had changed his confused gaze to one of sadness and sympathy. Then his eyes adverted back to the girl softly leaning against him. He didn't move to hug her back, but he didn't push her away either. He just stayed in the same position; his back against his parents' tombstone and his arms resting atop of his bended knees.

"I'm sorry." When they just looked puzzled at him he clarified. "I'm sorry for snapping at you, for attacking you, Naruto. I didn't mean to, it's just…" He paused for a moment as he thought about what to say. "It's been ten years…" he then stated quietly, knowing that they would understand what he was actually saying. "You should think I'd be over it now…"

"No, Sasuke. No one ever really gets over such things. The hurt can fade, the wounds heal to a reminding scar; you can move on, but never get over it, never forget." Sasuke was border lining frustrated; he didn't want to forget, but… he didn't really want to remember either. "Just remember that we'll always be here for you, okay? We won't think less of you if you ask for our help; just opposite actually: it takes a strong man to admit his weak sides." During her speech, Sakura felt Sasukes head bend to rest against the crook of her neck.

"Hn. Thank you. Both of you." He added the last part, because he figured Naruto would think he was only talking to Sakura.

"You're welcome!" Sakura exclaimed as she stood up, while Naruto slowly walked closer. Sasuke didn't move, but looked up at them when Sakura started to talk again. "You know, the baka there *pointing at Naruto* forgot his keys, so he's staying over at my house tonight. You can join if you want, right Naruto?"

"Of course! Our first Team 7 get-together/sleepover-thing!" Naruto exclaimed while fist-pumping wildly, almost pulling a muscle in his shoulder. Sasuke smirked a little at his blonde friends antics and then nodded at Sakura who was looking at him for an answer. She responded by beaming widely at him and doing her own little victory-dance. When Sasuke was about to stand up, Naruto appeared out of nowhere and held out a hand to help him up. He really didn't need it, but accepted it nonetheless.

* * *

Atsuo means friendly man, so I figured it fit the gravedigger, since he (in this story) is a friendly man.

Uhm, btw: As I have already told you, this story was inspired by ahnehyeah18's fanfic 'Penumbra'. Check it out, it's really good(it's number nine in 'Optics', but you should read the rest as well).


	2. Drinking buddies

**Title**: Drinking buddies

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

"Hm? Sasuke? Did you find him?" Sakura asked as Sasuke entered the living room again. Naruto had gone to get something, but never came back, so Sasuke had gone to look for him.

"Hn. He's sleeping in your bed." He stated plainly.

"Oh." When Naruto was sleeping, he was sleeping, and that wasn't gonna change until he woke up on his own. And that could take hours. "You tired yet?" Sakura then asked, tilting her head to look back up at him from her position at the couch, her back towards where he stood.

"Not exactly, no." That wasn't really true; he was tired, he just knew he wouldn't fall asleep anyway. Sakura was silent for a moment as she seemed to be thinking about something. Sasuke was starting to wonder what she was thinking about that needed so much consideration, when she suddenly spoke up again.

"Wanna watch a movie?" Was that all?

"What do you have?" Sasuke then asked, not really sure why he cared. Normally he would just have said no and walked away. Maybe it was because Naruto wasn't around to watch it with her instead? Or maybe because he thought he owed her at least that after how he had treated her earlier? Or maybe it was something else?

"Uhm… Probably not something you would want to see…" Sakura answered as she looked back down at her hands, away from him. Sasuke wasn't really sure how to answer to that, so he decided to just settle for his signature grunt.

"Hn."  
"Maybe we could watch some TV or something instead?" She then suggested.

"Hn." That… 'word'… or whatever… was really fantastic – it was the answer to everything!

"You don't have to watch it, but please just sit with me, will you? Please?" She was really bent on getting him back in that damn couch, huh? Oh, well; it wasn't like he had anything better to do anyway…

"Fine."

"Thank you!" she beamed at him, and for a moment she reminded him of that little girl from the graveyard when he had offered her a biscuit. Sasuke just shook his head at her and walked over to sit down beside her. Before he sat down, though, he stopped.

"You shouldn't by any occasion have a beer somewhere?" he asked, hoping she wouldn't put too much meaning in it.

"Sasuke?!" _shouldn't have asked…_ "Are you accusing me for drinking?"

"No, I just-"

"It's okay, Sasuke." she laughed softly at the way he almost (almost!) seemed to panic at her tone. "I think there might be one in the fridge and some more in the sideboard over there. Take all you want"

"Ah, thanks. I think one will be enough, though" She smiled at that. He seemed to talk a lot more tonight than usual, Sakura mused while Sasuke left to get the beer.

"I didn't know you were drinking?" she then said as he got back.

"I very rarely do. And never more than a beer or two. But who are you to speak? You seem to have quite a taste of beer as well" he stated as he popped open the beer, which happened to be one of his favorite brands – one that could actually make him feel a little tipsy if he drank enough. However; he hadn't tasted that particular one before.

"Hn." Sasuke smirked at that. It seemed Sakura had finally understood the value of his grunt. Then Sakura noticed too. "Now, look what you've done!" she groaned. "I'm starting to sound like you!" She seemed horrified by the prospect.

"You say it like it's a bad thing" Sasuke half stated, half asked before he took a taste of the alcohol. Damn. That was some rather strong liquor.

"It is! I'm supposed to be all sweet and polite, not cold and indifferent!" Was that really how she sees him? He understood; after all that was how he acted around most people, but… he had hoped she- _they_ would see a little more in him… "Not that you are. Not always at least. But if I start answering with your 'hn' and…" she trailed off, seemingly not knowing how to really explain, but Sasuke understood. That was one of the things he liked about team 7. They could talk in half sentences and still know exactly what the other meant. Sometimes they didn't even have to talk at all.

-X.X.X-

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I borrow your shoulder?"

"Why would you want to borrow my shoulder?"

"*giggle* As a pillow, silly! Don't worry; I'm not gonna cut it off or anything"

"Hn. Just had to make sure"

"*soft giggle* You're so fun when you're drunk, Sasuke-kun"

"I'm not drunk. I'm just tired"

"I don't believe you"

"Well, it's true nevertheless. Nothing really does it for me these days… No amount of alcohol, no job well done, no kill… - nothing…"

"You get high from a kill?"

"Hn. Admit it Sakura; that's why people become assassins: to have a good reason to kill someone."

"Hmm… 'guess you're right…"

"It's stupid, actually…"

"What?"

"Drinking."

"Ah."

"For me that is… the only thing I get out of it is one hell of a headache the next day…"

"Hm… Well, I like you better when you're drunk… No, I like you _even_ better when you're drunk…"

"I'm still not drunk…"

"I still don't believe you…"

"Hn."

"Arrogant bastard…"

"Annoying woman…"

-X.X.X-

When Naruto woke up the next morning, he wondered how the hell he had ended up in Sakuras bed. He was too tired to really think about it though, so he just shrugged it off and stood up. He looked around for any sign of Sasuke and Sakura. When he found none he went to the living room to continue his search. He was about to plunge down at the couch when he finally found his beloved teammates. – Sasuke was sleeping at the couch with his arms around Sakura, who was laying atop of him, her head resting against his chest. _Should've brought a camera... _Then he noticed the bottles left at the coffee-table and at the floor around the couch, and in a rare moment of responsibility he started to clean up. _You two would make the perfect drinking buddies_ he thought as his gaze once again landed at his two best friends.

So, a second chapter! It was actually meant to be a one-shot, but, well I actually I have another chapter more or less ready to upload :) Oh well; please leave a review! – The more reviews I get, the more likely I am to upload the third (last) chapter as well! Thank you! And for those of you reading my story 'Rebellion' – I'm sorry, but the story's on hold until I have some ideas for it. I'm sorry (again).


End file.
